Reality TV:BAU Edition
by greekrose
Summary: When a group of unsubs start to caputre the team one by one for their own twisted amusment will they be able to escape before the are no longer of intrest to them?
1. Pilot: Arron Hotchner

DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds its plot lines or its characters. I am making no money with this work of fanfiction.

Hey I'm back, I'm sorry I know it's been a long time. Life kind of got in the way. Anyways I had this idea for a while, and I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to execute it and I finally figured out how I wanted to do it. Ok so anything in **bold **is happening on the TV and _italics_ are memories. Just a warning they will pretty much go hand in hand.

**PLEASE READ**

Ok so I do have a favour to ask you guys this link h t t p : / / t h e g l e e p r o j e c t c a s t i n g . c o m / A u d i t i o n s / V i e w / 6 7 1 7 1 2 is for my friend's audition to the glee project. She is also a fanfiction writer and we thought the best people we could call on for support was you guys, so hears the drill you go on and like it (the liking it doesn't actually have anything to do with fbook it just looks like it). It almost has 300 views so if your guys can get that doubled I will write the story of your choice, I'll take ideas and post them as a poll and the one with the most votes I'll do, if it gets to 1000 ill update every day, if it gets to 2000 ill update twice a day. PLEASE HELP US OUT!

The cold concrete beneath his was a constant reminder that he was not home; of course the metal shackles attached to his feet could have achieved that all on their own with their torturously tight grip on his ankles. Trying to reposition his back against the chain link fence that surrounded him hoping vainly to find some comfort Aaron Hotchner soon realized that there was no way he would accomplish his goal.

Surveying his surrounding he took in the disturbing scene, he was obviously in a basement by the look of the brick walls that surrounded him and the tiny bared window that let in the smallest amount of light situated at the very top of the wall. Inside the basement were seven chain link cages, Hotch suspected they were originally created as dog kennels. On their own they wouldn't be enough to hold someone like Hotch or Morgan but shackles connected directly to a ring in the concrete floor did that job all on its own. Hotch suspected that the cages were merely used as a degradation tool. What disturbed Hotch the most however was the little paper stars on each cage with each of his subordinates name on them, they looked to him like a crude recreation of the stars on a Hollywood dressing room.

Hotch although he had not had any contact with the killers since his capture was fairly certain he knew what was happening. On the wall in direct sight of each cage was a flat screen television; on it was a video running in a loop. Hotch had watched the video of his own capture so many times now he had lost count.

_Hotch was on his way to his car from his house, Jessica had agreed to watch Jack for the weekend so that Hotch could redecorate Jacks room for his birthday, he had decided to go with a captain America theme. He was almost done the alternating red and blue stripes on the wall when he had run out of red paint. Hotch was leaving the building when it happened, the short walk to his car had turned disastrous. A man walking by with his arms full of groceries lost his grip and dropped them, Hotch took pity on the clearly frustrated man scrambling to pick up whatever he could salvage and approached him to help. _

**The camera zoomed in on Hotch approached the struggling man and gave him a warm smile of reassurance, as he began to help him collect his things. Hotch lowered his head and did not see the man reach slowly into his back pocket and pull out a sleek silver blade. He did however notice the man slowly stand before him. Looking up the change in Hotch's expression was clearly visible as it morphed from mild confusion to surprise to a carefully constructed mask. Slowly he stood from his crouched position with his hands up. The man who had previously appeared perfectly normal now held a crooked and disturbing smile on his face that did not reach his cold and empty eyes.**

"**Welcome to the show agent Hotchner." The normality of this average looking man standing at approximately Hotch's height with mousey brown hair in jeans and a faded t-shirt had completely dissolved. His voice just as calm and emotionless through the speakers of the television as it was in person.**

"**What show?" Hotch questioned move back at almost imperceptible amounts. His face bore no sign of the calculations flying through his mind trying to decide how much space was needed between the man holding the knife and him before he could run. **

"**I'd say your about to find out." He replied stonily, Hotch however turned and bolted down the side walk. The man with the knife however did not follow him; he merely laughed a chilling laugh. The camera changed view to around the corner capturing him speeding around the corner of the building Hotch was blown off his feet by a sickening blow to the head, with a wooden bat. The resounding crack echoing in a unsettling dance bouncing off the wall of the alley and mixing with the laughter of the two men who had stood in waiting in it. **

Even through the television their laughter chilled Hotch to his core. The end of the laughter should have brought him relief but he knew that the end of the laughter merely meant the beginning of the tape one more, set on a loop he was never left in silence.

Hotch had almost fallen asleep despite his throbbing head and the discomfort of the sticky drying blood that made his thin cotton t-shirt cling to his skin. A change in his surrounding however startled him into full consciousness. The room for the first time since Hotch had awoken in it was silent. Turning his head to the screen he felt the blood drain from his face as he observed the words sprawled in red font across the screen.

**PREVEIW OF COMING EVENTS. The words were replaced then with a live feed of one agent Derek Morgan. He was visible through a widow of his small bungalow sitting on his couch with a beer in one hand, the other stroking the head of his beloved dog Clooney, happy in his own world watching a football game.**

Hotch watched in horror praying that Morgan would fare better than her had.

I hope you liked it, and please check out /Auditions/View/671712 it will only take a few minutes.


	2. Episode Two: Derek Morgan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own criminal minds, its plot lines, or its characters. I am making no money with this work.**

**DON'T FORGET h t t p :/ / thegleeprojectcasting . com /Auditions/View / 671712 is for my friend's audition to the glee project. She is also a fanfiction writer and we thought the best people we could call on for support was you guys, so hears the drill you go on and like it (the liking it doesn't actually have anything to do with fbook it just looks like it). It almost has 300 views so if your guys can get that doubled I will write the story of your choice, I'll take ideas and post them as a poll and the one with the most votes I'll do, if it gets to 1000 ill update every day, if it gets to 2000 ill update twice a day. PLEASE HELP US OUT! **

**Ok so just a quick note I'm going to change the way I talk about what's on the tv im not going to put it in bold any more I'm just going to connect it to the people or person watching it.**

Hotch watched in horror when the live feed of Morgan started moving towards the house. He had watched the television in panic for hours now, his own discomfort had been forgotten, all that occupied his mind now were silent prayers that Morgan would be smarter than him and not fall for such a simplistic rouse. His hope was for the most part crushed though, when he saw Morgan through the window of his home turn off the television and head for bed. Still Hotch clung to the hope that Morgan would somehow come out of this unscathed, then send help for him. The reasonable part of Hotch's mind however knew the chances of this were slim. There were multiple unsubs, at the very least four as he had been assaulted by three and someone had to be working the camera.

His inner musings were interrupted however, when the camera work became shaky as the camera man started to move across the neatly landscaped backyard of Morgan's house. Three men appeared together fleetingly in the shot before they dispersed once more two heading for the back door and the other rounding to the front of the house. The profiler in the back of Hotch's mind noted how organized this group was.

The two men at the back door began to work silently and quickly Hotch could only assume they hoped to work as quietly as possible in order to not disturb and awaken the sleeping profiler inside before the opportune time. Quickly pulling the same blade he had used to threaten Hotch the man with the strikingly cold eyes began to jimmy the frame around the glass panels in Morgan's back door. Only the tiniest scraping of metal against wood could be heard. The patience of the attackers was well honed as it took them well over twenty minutes to achieve their task, but by the end of which the glass pane had been removes from its frame silently. Hotch who had been hoping against hope that the glass would shatter during its extraction and the telltale sound of the glass breaking would alert Morgan of the intruders, could now only watch as the dread in his gut bubbled up chilling him in a way that the cold basement never could.

The camera work became sloppy once more as the man wielding the device followed the two men from the back door through Morgan's house, a typical bachelor pad with old trophies displayed adjacent to his sports memorabilia. The men had clearly been watching them for a while as they moved with purpose and ease throughout the house never missing a turn before they reached the door to Derek's bedroom. Hotch watched in horror from his degrading and uncomfortable, as the men drew guns from within the pockets of their all to cliché black hoddies. With one ironically Morgan like move the second of the two men drew back and kicked the door in with shattering force, as the door had no lock it could only be assumed that they wished to get the best reaction possible out of Morgan for their twisted little show. They were not disappointed. Upon the deafening crack of wood, Morgan was instantly pulled out of what should have been a peaceful slumber. Clooney who had also been asleep curled up at the end of his bed jumped up and bared his teeth growling a low and threatening growl.

"I suggest you control your mutt if you don't want me to empty a round into his head." This time the second man spoke. His voice deep was and gruff nothing like the unthreatening and average voice of the man whom Hotch had previously assumed to be the leader. Hotch watched the indecision in his subordinates eyes as they flicked to the safe just beyond his reach and his beloved dog faithfully guarding him.

"Down Clooney." Morgan ordered him, his voice commanding and firm. The dog in question looked unsure for a moment before he followed Morgan's command and slinked slowly out of the room in a dejected fashion.

"Good boy", Morgan's attacker sneered in the most condescending fashion possible, "Now get up and follow us if you want to see your unit chief again. Hotch felt the blood in his veins chill, he knew in that moment that they had Morgan subdued. With only his own life threatened Morgan would fight to his last breath, but with the life of another in his hand there was no choice.

"What did you do with Hotch?" Morgan growled his brown eyes no longer warm but deep dark and threatening.

"Shut up, and follow us, you be with him soon enough." The same man spoke out again, this time motioning for the man with the cold eyes, the one Hotch had initially assumed to be the leader to approach Morgan. Both men together approached the FBI agent before them. The man with the gruff voice shoved the cold hard metal of the barrel of his gun angst the back of Morgan's neck, and the other assailant forcing his gun in a similar motion against Morgan's back. Morgan glared in the direction of the camera, and Hotch was started led for a moment before he remembered that the two men he could see were not the only man in the room one still remained behind the camera.

Morgan was lead at gunpoint through his own home straight to the front door.

"Open it", the man with the deep voice commanded. Morgan influenced by the weight of two lethal weapons pressed against his body had no choice to reach forward and open the door. Taking a steep forward into the pitch black night neither he, or Hotch who was watching form the place they would soon both be occupying saw the same bat, that had previously been used against Hotch, swing through the air and in one startlingly loud crack, sent the agent into as place darker than the night that surrounded him.

Hotch who only remembered the third man waiting at the front of the house after the attack could only watch as frustration wracked his body at his inability to help his subordinate. As the screen turned black he felt a mixture of relief and panic. It was a great relief to no longer have to watch the attack of his subordinate and friend, although it was mutually stressful to have to wonder what was happening the younger man.

And suddenly feeling very alone in the now quiet and very dark basement Arron leaned against the chain link fence of his cage and did the only thing he could, he profiled. There appeared to four men involved. He had seen three of them, the average looking man with the cold eyes who he had tried to help on the street outside his house, the man with the gruff voice and large build who had seemed to be in charge tonight, and lastly the third man whom he had never seen to clearly or heard the voice of but who appeared to very much enjoy the usage of his bat, as the throbbing wound at the back of his head reminded him. Their dynamic was confusing there was no clear submissive and leader, and they were extremely patient and organized. He would have suspected them to be young men between 20 and 35 had they not been so patient. Baffled he took a kind of twisted comfort in the fact that soon at least he would not be alone anymore.

**I hope you liked it, you have no idea how many times I had to revise the story, I had a really hard time thinking of how the men could capture Morgan. Also I don't really know if the window pane thing would work but, hey this is fanfiction if a man can get pregnant in it I think my unsubs can jimmy open a window :D**


	3. Episode Three: Spencer Reid

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, its plot, of its characters. I am making no money with this work of fanfiction.**

Aaron Hotchner hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he was aware of waking up. Dragging his sore body slightly off the cold cement floor trying to distance himself as much as he could from its bone chilling temperature, within the bounds of the metal shackle around his ankle, he tried to remember what had happened before he had drifted into unconsciousness. His tired eyes scanning the dark basement he discovered the missing piece of his memories. In cage the directly across from his own was the one and only Derek Morgan, as designated by the cheap paper star tied t the metal links of his own personal cages door.

For a fleeting moment Aaron felt relief at no longer being alone in this terrifying situation, however that relief was closely followed by a crushing guilt at the thought. He would never have wished this upon his friend and co-worker.

Quickly scanning Morgan to make sure he was not too badly injured beyond the nasty gash on his head, that he guessed looked very much like the one on his own head, he was relived to find that he appeared to otherwise be unscathed. As much as he was comforted by the thought that as of now, the unsub's seemed uninterested in torture, he was unnerved as to his newest revelation. The men who had capture Morgan and he seemed solely interested in gathering the agents. It could be safely assumed that they would try to pick them off one by one, but what worried Hotch was what the unsub's planned t do once they had captures each of his agents.

"Hotch?" Morgan's voice sliced through the silence previously filled only by Aaron's thoughts like a knife, "What's going on?" The younger mans eyes darted around the room as if trying to collect as much information in as little time as possible.

"In a basement of some sort." Hotch answered plainly, observing Morgan now begin to shake the fencing around him, "The fencing would be easy enough to break, but the shackles are a whole different story." Morgan's eyes travelled to his ankle and his eyes widened a fraction, leaving Hotch to assume he had not noticed it until now.

"What about you man, you ok?" Morgan now asked Hotch eyeing Hotch's sore forehead.

"Yeah, ill be ok. I've already been asleep so if I have a concussion its not serious." Aaron answered glad to finally have something positive to contribute.

"So what do these guys want anyways?" Morgan asked quickly sliding out of the role of scared captive to calm and calculating profiler.

"I don't know," Hotch answered truthfully, it was a question that he had been mulling over just moments before, "They haven't made contact since they initially nabbed me." Turning his gaze to the screen that had previously been playing his own then Morgan's capture he continued "They have been however streaming live footage of our captures over that screen."

Morgan turning his attention to the now blank screen became stony faced.

"What game are these sickos playing?" he mumbled a mostly to himself. Both having no answer, and knowing that none was expected Hotch remained silent. He too was mulling over the situation. Morgan was right about one thing, this didn't appear to be some sort of elaborate revenge scheme, and the whole thing was too theatrical and too distant for that. Had they been seeking revenge they could have made more contact than through the television. The only option left was as Morgan had stated this was quite literally some sort of sick game or challenge in which they most likely were just the unfortunate pawns.

He may have mentioned his initial profile to Morgan, had the screen not switched on once more. Instantly the attention of the two men in the room was drawn to it. Hotch heard Morgan groan in sadness and anger as they both viewed live footage of Spencer Reid's apartment. Much like in Morgan's case the camera appeared to be filming though a window in Spencer's home. Through the window of the apartment which was unfortunately on the first floor Reid could be seen lounging on his couch in his living room dressed in an old Cal-tech shirt and pair of low riding sweat pants with his glasses resting on the tip of his nose obviously immersed in his reading. Despite the situation both of the men apprehensively watching realized that this was a completely relaxed side of Reid they had never seen before. It was a shame that in just a short amount of time it would be shattered.

"Do you think there going to wait for his to fall asleep before they attack like they did with me?" Morgan questioned being the first to break the silence.

"No, they got me on m way out of my apartment with a rouse. They probably only waited for you to fall asleep because they saw you as the biggest threat." Hotch rationalized. " It will be interesting to see if they keep changing MO though." After seeing a very confused and scandalized look on his subordinates face he however realized how his previous statement had come out.

"I didn't mean to would be interesting t see Reid be kidnapped… I just meant it would teach us about the ubsubs" Hotch flustered for the first time Morgan could remember

"Calm down man," Morgan chuckled a little despite the circumstances, "I know what you meant." The small tension free moment was over quickly though, as they both notice movement on the screen. Reid had risen from his couch and moved into another room not within the cameras scope.

Just as it previously had the camera work became sloppy as the cameraman moved into a new position outside the building parking lot. Once again the three other men came into view. This time the three men, as Hotch had predicted, appeared to be once again changing their MO. Instead of separating they all hid amongst the apartment complex's garbage bins.

Both Hotch and Morgan irrationally hoped that them men had made a mistake, and today would not be garbage day for Reid's complex, those hopes were dashed though as they saw the younger man exiting is front door, slipping on a pair of old sneakers while simultaneously trying to juggle his garbage bag and close his door.

After finally managing to lock is apartment door Reid began to cross the parking lot making a direct line to the large garbage bins where unbeknownst to him four men were laying in wait.

Reid was coming closer to capture with each second, and both Hotch and Morgan had resigned themselves to the fact that capture was enviable. It wasn't that they didn't have faith in their friend; on the contrary Reid had proven time and time again that he could take care of himself. But if the muscles and trained in martial arts Morgan couldn't escape a blitz attack by these men they seriously doubted Reid could.

Reid was about 3 feet from the dumpsters and the waiting assailants when something happened that gave the two men already captured and caged hope.

The man with the bat not watching the placement of said bat while wrapped up in watching Reid approach, accidentally let his wooden bat smack against the side of the bin. Upon the loud what Reid stopped in his tracks peering through his glasses critically at his destination, he called out.

"Hello?" Hotch and Morgan watched the carefree Reid be replaced by the cautious profiler Reid in a moment. Seeming hesitant to move forward Reid still rooted in his place twisted as to see around the edges of the bin without having to move forward.

The attackers however were not going to wait to be spotted. The three men moved in unison, springing form their location in one quick succinct motion, followed closely by the fourth man holding the camera. Reid however was not unprepared, dropping his bags he turned on his heel and sprinted toward his apartment with a speed that neither of the too men watching expected. For a moment the strides of his long legs kept him ahead, and it seemed as tough he might reach his destination but in a second the entire situation changed.

With one bang, that split though the air like lightening everything changed, Reid in a yell of pain skidded to the ground. The three men chasing him descended upon him, the man with the gruff voice who had taken the lead in Morgan's attack placing the now hot metal of his block back into his jacket pocket al the while

Reid now on the ground and clutching his left thy stared up at the men now surrounding him.

"Get up" the man with the bat spoke for the first time, when Reid just looked at his wounded leg and then the man incredulously, but he was not shaken, "Get up or Jake here will put a bullet through your head. And then we will go to where we keeping your precious boss and friend Morgan and put bullets through their heads."

The look on Reid's face told them right away that threatening other worked just as well on Reid as it had on Morgan. Reid gritting his teeth and planting his hands on the ground and pushing off of one leg managed to rise, his face paled, and for a moment and looked as if he might pass out, but miraculously the young doctor managed to steady himself. Unfortunately the point of asking the young man to stand was only for the man with the bat's brutish pleasure.

With the three little words "Well done doctor." he swung his bat in the same motion that incapacitated both Morgan and Hotch, struck Reid in his head. The blow sent him cascading back toward the ground, unconsciousness sweeping him away.

As the screen went black Hotch could hear a stream of profanities coming from Morgan's mouth low and muffled. Hotch could very well understand Morgan's anger, the unsubs had escalated and in doing so injured trier young friend possibly very seriously, but he could see the silver lining,

"They made a mistake." Hotch spoke low as if it was almost to himself but it was enough together Morgan's attention. "They were caught off guard and had to change their plan."

"Yeah I know Hotch and because of it Reid got shot" Morgan replied angrily his dark eyes smoldering.

"Yes," Hotch replied evenly, "but we also got a name." With that Morgan's attitude changes right away. Realizing Hotch was right, the man who had led the attack against him had now had a name, Jake.

**I hope you liked it, new chapter up soon**** Thank you to those of you who reviewed.**


	4. Episode 4:Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds its plot lines or its characters**

Hotch and Morgan had been sitting in agonizing silence for what they estimated to be hours. In the dimly lit basement they had no way to count the measures of passing time other than the tiny sliver of light at escaped the small single window perched at the very top of one or the concrete walls that surrounded them. Both men were silent, they had at first felt hope at when they finally were able to name one of their assailants, but that optimism died away all to quickly. They had a name, but that was all. They had no last name, they had no idea where they were, they had no way of escape, and they had no idea what kind of condition their young colleague and friend would be in upon his arrival. The only thing they did have to work with was the possibility of contacts with their tormentors. When last they had been in the dank and dark basement they had been depositing Morgan. Both Morgan and Hotch had been unconscious at the time.

The heads of both the men in the basement snapped toward the window as they heard the sound of tires rolling over gravel. Morgan felt a small flutter of anxiety I his stomach, this was the closet they had come to contact since being unceremoniously caged and chained in the basement. They had not even been provided with food. Next came the clearly recognizable sound of a car doors slamming and a hum of voices talking in unison. Both Hotch and Morgan paid close attention to every noise, in hopes that something important about their captors or location may be revealed, not a creak of floorboards, or slam of a door escaped their notice.

The footsteps of four men could be heard above them, but the footsteps of only one man could be heard descending what sounded like a wooden staircase. At the bottom step there was a pause in the mans progress and with a small flicking sound the room was robbed of what artificial light had previously been provided. The light of the small window was only so much that the silhouettes of objects could be seen. The ominous sound of the door swinging open caused both Hotch and Morgan to still themselves. In the darkness the shape of one large man with a smaller man, who could only be assumed to be their resident genius slung haphazardly over his shoulder.

"Talk and your little friend here will pay for it," the man told them as soon as he had entered the room his message clear, "I know what you guys do and we aren't going to fall for your little mind tricks."

Hotch identified the man to be the one whose name they had learned, Jake. And by the sound of his little declaration Jake obviously thought himself superior to the argents in the room, "the fact that were cages and chained like dogs probably helps with his superiority complex" Hotch bitterly thought to himself.

Per there orders, and not wanting to chance further injury of the young man slung over jakes shoulder, the only sounds were Jakes heavy foot falls crossing the concrete floor, their rubber slaps bouncing off the walls. Throwing open the door the cage next to Morgan with a deafening clang and then the resounding rattle of the chain links hitting each other in wave like motions, Jake threw Spencer to the ground with a sickening crack of the young mans body as it hit the concrete floor.

"What the hell?" Morgan yelled in anger, no longer able to control himself.

"Careful that was me being nice to your little buddy." Jake responded with a chilling clam, on that reminded Hotch of the calm before a storm.

Hotch could practically feel the anger radiating off of Morgan and he was forced into submission by the threat to his friend. Jake seeming pleased by the silent response swooped down to shackle Reid's ankle, pulling a small key ring out of his pocket and locked the shackles, afterwards he backed out of the cage and selecting another key locked the cage closed as well. With a smug chuckle her turned on his heel leaving the room.

"Have a nice night boys." He called out before slipping out of the door.

A moment after the door crashed shut there was a small metallic click of yet another lock before the dim light s flicked on once more. Morgan who was closest to Reid got the best view of the younger mans injuries. Reid's short brown hair was matted and sticky with blood form a blow to the head much like the ones Hotch and Morgan had received upon their captures as well. As Morgan's eyes moved down toward where he knew the younger man was shot he sucked in a breath, the genius's tan pants were drenched with a worrying amount of blood on his left side where the bullet had pierced his thy. The fabric was torn where the bullet had entered and showed a small amount of torn and still bleeding skin.

"How is he?" Hotch's worried voice called from his cage across from Reid's and his own.

Looking down at his far too pale friend before answering Morgan's worried eyes said it all before his lips had to.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and I definitely heard a crack when he was thrown down." Morgan finally said out loud, not taking his eyes of the man he considered a younger brother as he spoke, "that leg really needs some pressure on it..."

Hotch watched Morgan as he studied the fencing around him, tentatively Morgan reached forward and pulled the bottom of the fencing off the floor as far as it could go. It was only a couple inches but enough for him to slide his arms under. Pulling off the sweater over a white t-shirt he wadded it up in his hands and pushed his arms as far as they could reach through the bottom. Though the angle was awkward he was able to press his wadded up sweater against the wound applying some much-needed pressure.

A small moan escaped the young mans lips as the pressure was applied to the unbearably painful wound. The outside force seemed to be drawing him closer to the conscious world as he next began to shift in the smallest amounts.

"Reid." Morgan being closest noticed the signs of his friend awaking first, but at Morgan's call, Hotch too noticed the signs.

"Reid!" This time it was Hotch who called out. It his bosses call Spencer's eyes fluttered open for a moment before they closed once more.

"Reid, come on man!" Morgan called once more, his arms still under the cage but his head up and eyes on the younger man, who finally appeared to be waking.

With a groan Reid's eyes slowly opened and he took a tentative glance around him, by his current level of pain he was aware of the fact that something must be wrong. He heard someone calling his name and struggled to focus on it.

Morgan called out again to Reid watched as his eyes unfocused and cloudy with pain began to focus, and eventually found their way to Morgan's face, not quite as focused as usual but not as bad as they had been before.

"How are you feeling Reid?" Hotch asked from his personal cell

Reid who looked startled at first that there was another person in the room whom he had not previously noticed swallowed before he replied in a strained voice, "I'm ok, where are we?"

"Reid man, I'm apply pressure to a gunshot wound, you're not ok." Morgan told him after he and Hotch shared a look when Reid replied that he was ok. Reid looking down at Morgan's awkward position and then his own blood soaked momentarily before sighing in submission.

"Alright," Reid said reluctantly, this time allowing some pain to show on his face, "my head is killing me, and I think my arm might be broken, and my leg…" He let his sentence trail figuring that it probably didn't need to be said.

When Reid mentioned his arm Hotch could practically hear the crack of him Morgan and Hotch shared a look when Reid replied that he was ok, something he clearly was not.

being dropped and involuntarily flinched a little, all the while wondering how on earth they were going to get out of this.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D more soon.**


End file.
